Description: This project will study the information processing mechanisms that affect rehabilitation outcomes. Two studies are proposed to examine attentional functioning in the context of information processing. The goals of the first study are to document the residual attentional impairments in stroke survivors at a period of six months to two years after the stroke and to determine the relation between attention and motor-sequence learning in stroke survivors. The second study will examine attentional function in individuals in the subacute phase of stroke recovery (one to six months after the stroke). The goal of the second study is to assess attentional functioning immediately following stroke and to chart any recovery of attentional functioning in the first six months post-stroke. The long-term goal is to elucidate the interaction between behavioral factors and the success of post-stroke interventions. This understanding could contribute to the design of rehabilitation programs that can minimize disability and enhance independent living for the stroke survivor.